Nowhere He'd Rather Be
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Charlie and Bill find out about Penelope from Fred, and they are not amused. Incest and Triad Relationship.


**Title:** Nowhere He'd Rather Be  
 **Pairing:** Charlie/Percy/Bill  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Jealousy, Misunderstanding, Triad Relationship, Slight Sexual Content  
 **Note:** Written for the 21 Days of the Wizarding World Collection! I'm working my OT3 into canon. Haha.

xxx

Percy looked up from his paperwork when he heard his bedroom door slam shut. He was met with the two very angry faces of his older brothers as they both glared forcefully at him.

"What the bloody hell Perce!" Charlie began. Bill cast a silencing charm in a calm voice, but Percy could tell that he was seething beneath the surface. Percy raised his eyebrows in question. He had a feeling that feigning ignorance was his best chance here.

"Is there a problem?" he asked innocently, and Charlie scoffed. Bill narrowed his eyes. Okay, so maybe pretending to be ignorant wasn't such a good idea after all. He forgot that Bill could see through him in a heartbeat.

"A problem? Well, yes, I'd say so," Bill began, and Percy inwardly groaned. Bill was using his 'restrained anger' voice, which was _never_ a good sign. Percy forced himself to keep his gaze locked on his older brother's. Bill's eyes were brimming with rage and hurt, and the latter made Percy feel like the worst person in the world.

"Why is it that we had to hear from Fred that you were dating some Penelope?" Bill continued, the betrayal clear in his voice. Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can explain," he started, but Charlie cut him off.

"You can explain? Explain what? How you've been cheating on us with some girl for Merlin knows how long?" His voice was getting louder and louder, as it usually did when he was angry. He was definitely the more explosive of the two, and Percy was glad that Bill was smart enough to remember the silencing charm. Percy shook his head in exasperation.

"I'm not dating Penelope." Charlie opened his mouth to retort angrily, but he closed it when he realized what Percy had said. Charlie and Bill looked at each other and then back at Percy in confusion.

"Wait, you're not?" Bill finally asked, hope creeping into his voice, and Percy shook his head in fond amusement. Honestly, how could these idiots even believe that he would ever want anyone else?

"No. There was a guy in Ravenclaw that kept flirting with Penny, and he just would not take the hint that she wasn't interested. She asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend so that he would leave her alone. The plan was for him to walk in on us kissing, and then we would tell him the story about us dating in secret for months," he paused, looking between their skeptical expressions.

"He was supposed to be on prefect rounds that night in that corridor, so when we heard footsteps, we just assumed that it was him. Needless to say, it was actually Ginny, but it was easier to just stick with the same story than explain everything." He didn't feel the need to add that it was also a good cover so that his little sister didn't suspect that he was secretly dating their two eldest brothers. Bill looked relieved by his explanation, but Charlie was still scowling.

"So you were making out with her as a friend? That's still cheating, you git!" He all but growled, and Percy scowled in response.

"Oh please! It's not as if you have anything to worry about. In case you hadn't noticed, Penelope is a girl, and while she is quite lovely, she is missing an important part that I happen to like very much," he said matter-of-factly, looking pointedly at Charlie's crotch. Bill grinned, and Charlie huffed, crossing his arms, but his expression no longer held any real heat.

"Fine," he muttered. He was pouting, and Percy had to bite his lip to keep from smiling at the adorable expression. Charlie – the big, dangerous dragon tamer – looked like a puppy whose favorite toy had been taken away. Percy crossed the short distance between them, pulling Charlie into a heated kiss.

His brother returned it eagerly, wrapping one arm around Percy's back to pull him closer as he tangled his other hand in Percy's hair. Percy felt Bill press up against him from behind, placing his hands on Percy's hips and kissing his neck as his erection pressed against Percy's arse. Percy pulled away from the kiss to look at Charlie, whose eyes were dark with lust.

"You have nothing to worry about" he said breathlessly. Charlie searched his gaze for a moment before nodding.

"Good" he said, nipping at Percy's lip and causing the younger to shiver.

"But no more kissing anyone besides us from now on. Period." His tone left no room for argument, though Percy wasn't inclined to do so anyway. He loved the possessiveness in Charlie's voice, and he nodded helpless as he swallowed hard. Bill pulled his lips away from Percy's neck long enough to speak gently in his ear.

"We love you, Perce. Don't worry us like that again." Percy felt warmth spreading through him at the words, and he leaned into Bill happily.

"I won't. I promise." He closed his eyes, content to be pressed between the two men he loved. He couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
